


Yagi's Angels

by LightOrDark



Category: Charlie's Angels (Movies - McG), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), BAMF Bakugou Mitsuki, BAMF Midoriya Inko, BAMF Todoroki Rei, BAMF Women, Bakugou Mitsuki Swears A Lot, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Inko Midoriya Swears Once She Blames Mitsuki, Midoriya Hisashi Tries His Best, Multi, Nice Todoroki Enji | Endeavor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightOrDark/pseuds/LightOrDark
Summary: Some characters will be the same as the 2000 movie.Inko Midorima as Natalie CookMitsuki Hino as Dylan SandersRei Hitsugaya as Alexandra "Alex" MundayHisashi Midoriya  as Pete KomiskyEnji Todoroki as Jason GibbonsMasaru Bakugou as ChadShouta Aizawa as John BosleyYagi Toshinori as Charles "Charlie" TownsendKotarou Shimura (Tenko's /Tomura's Dad) as Creepy Thin ManMinoru Mineta as Roger Corwin
Relationships: Bakugou Masaru/Bakugou Mitsuki, Bakugou Mitsuki & Midoriya Inko & Todoroki Rei, Midoriya Hisashi/Midoriya Inko, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor/Todoroki Rei
Kudos: 2





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on AO3, so be gentle with me. Personally I'd think it's crack, I'll think I'll copy and paste this on FanFiction.net under my username there just look for the same title on here, over there. Also if you’ve seen the movie you’ll immediately know what they’re supposed to wear in the scenes.

Through the clouds a plane appears it’s destination LAX and it’s passengers are well diverse...

A look into first class there’s a man looking around at the other passengers which leads him to see an old Japanese man teaching some Japanese to a couple of girls. Near the first class restrooms there’s two flight attendants having a conversation on their break which he says “I said "Look, lady, the seats haven't gotten smaller...it’s your ass has gotten bigger.". Into the coach cabin there’s a boy playing with his toy ball while his mother tells him to settle down. The coach class restrooms one of them becomes occupied when a couple decides to use it for privacy to join the Mile-High Club, while the other restroom becomes vacant and from it comes out a well dressed handsome black man in traditional African clothing with a kaftan type robe that reaches to his feet as this man walks out of the restroom a female flight attendant does a double take, he walks into the coach cabin to his destination into the first class cabin when that rude flight attendant named Tim stops him to say “I'm sorry, sir. This cabin is restricted to first class.” 

When the man pulled out his first class plane ticket while remarking “Are you looking for this?” to Tim. “Can I get you anything?” Tim proceeds to ask while feeling a mixture of embarrassment, guilt, and shame. The man orders “Scotch. Blended. Straight.” As the man goes to pick a seat while an overhead is heard. “This is your captain speaking. We've got a report of some turbulence ahead. Please return to your seats and fasten your seat belts… and remain there until we release the fasten-your-seat-belt sign.” The Man goes to the front of the plane to take a seat next to the man that looked at all the other passengers earlier and comments “I hear birds can't fly this high.” With the man replying with “I hear only angels can.” implying that this exchange was code between the two men straightened out in their seats and The Man pulled out a small black bag to pour out a bunch of diamonds which he quickly pulled out of sight from other man to say “Where's the bomb?” the other man simply scoffs and unzips his light jacket to reveal a bomb that was strapped onto him with less than a minute to blow, retorting with “I am the bomb.”. 

To which he then quickly zips up again to conceal the bomb from the view of Tim the flight attendant coming back with The Man’s scotch asking ”Shall I pour your scotch?”. The Man responded with “No, I'll take the bottle. Thank you.” As Tim goes away the two men proceed to look at the first class entertainment in-flight movie T.J. Hooker: The Movie. The Man groans “Another movie from an old TV show.” The man with the bomb asks “What are you gonna do?” He simply goes down on his watch and looks back up to him to say “ Walk out.”. The other man laughs “Very funny.” but The Man goes “No, it isn't.”. The Man quickly grabs the man with the bomb and pulls them toward one of the emergency doors of the plane while the man with the bomb goes “What are you doing?! What are you doing?! Get off of me!”. The Man opens the emergency door to give the both of them a detour skydive.  
  
As they both fall down to the Earth they pass a helicopter and a skydiver dressed in all black falls to join them in their plunge. The man with the bomb screams “Help me! Help me!” and there’s only 12 seconds left on the bomb till it explodes! The black dressed skydiver reaches to them to rip the bomb off the man as he keeps screaming “Help me! Be careful!”. The black skydiver cuts away the bomb from him as it explodes a few seconds later. The Man suddenly reveals that underneath his clothes was a parachute which he pulls open. 

The black skydiver grabs the man who had the bomb and wraps their arms and legs around him to pull open the parachute that was on their back to make their destination on a speedboat. The driver of the speedboat is an attractive slim short green haired and green eyes woman with a ponytail in the back of her hair and was wearing a gold bikini. Her name is Inko Midroima. She stopped the speedboat to make sure they got in the vehicle safely. When they got in the man who had the bomb was dropped by the black skydiver and was still screaming over his near-death experience just went to the floor and Inko just teased him asking ”Nice flight?”. The she looked at the black dressed skydiver who was getting their helmet off to reveal that the skydiver was also a stunning woman, one with long white hair and grey eyes she is Rei Hitsugaya, then they both looked up the see The Man came into view and landed on the speedboat and as he landed he unhooked his parachute and just looked at the man who had the bomb. Which the man who had the bomb yelled and pointed at him from the floor “You crazy bastard!” At which The Man simply took something out of his mouth and went “I think you mean "crazy bitch”." revealing an feminine voice he then took his hand underneath his chest to reveal he was wearing a mask and “The Man” was a woman. Taking off the mask to show herself as a beautiful short ash-blonde haired with red eyes she is called Mitsuki Hino. The man who had the bomb was shocked and shouted “What is this? What's going on here?”. The three women ignored him as Mitsuki took off her disguise to show she was just wearing a black T-shirt and pants while saying “Damn, I hate to fly.” The man who had the bomb was too stunned by this so he just kept shouting from the bottom of the boat “No way! No way! What's with that?! Who are you people?! Who are you people?!”. As Inko drove the speedboat away.

“Once upon a time, there were three very different little girls. Who grew up to be three very different women.”

”-making her a five-day champion. Way to go, Inko.”. This showed Inko winning Jeopardy for 5 days straight.

“They have three things in common:”

Rei was shown in an astronaut suit leading a team to space. 

“They're brilliant, beautiful...”

“Hino, I'm going to be all over you! I guarantee you will be kissing my ass-” Mitsuki quickly shut her instructor up by punching him so hard he was knocked out then she promptly left the police academy. 

“...and they work for me.”

“My name is Yagi.”

“Let's go this way.”. Mitsuki tried to guide Inko and Rei one way as they all tried to escape from search dogs in a forest while they’re handcuffed to each other “No! This way!”. As Rei grabbed them to go a different way. Then Inko shouted “Wait you guys, I'm not a yo-yo!” because she grew tired of being yanked from side to side. 

It is then showing all three women looking at a brick building having a plaque saying “Yagi Toshinori Private Investigations” with a man who had long black hair wearing a black long sleeve shirt and pants with a weird scarf. His name is Shota Aizawa and his alias is John Bosley.


	2. The New Assignment

Mitsuki was wrapped in a blanket sleeping with her lipstick smudge in her date’s cabin on his boat called Betsy in which he’s the captain named Masaru Bakugo. She was waking up from his singing of Angel of the Morning by Juice Newton and cooking eggs for their breakfast. “Good morning, Starfish.” was his way of greeting her. “Good morning,” she called, then voiced “Masaru, sweet Masaru.” “I figured we could have a little breakfast. And then, maybe, after...we could have a little Masaru.” he suggested, she giggled but her phone interrupted her “Hold that thought.” she commented while she looked for it. When she grabbed it she answered “Hello. Yes, I'll be right in.” meaning she had to go to work. Turning around to look at Masaru where she snapped her fingers and complained “Isn't that just the fucking luck?” as she moved to get dressed. After Mitsuki got dressed and off the boat Masaru offered “I can make something else if you don’t want eggs.”.

“No, it's not the eggs.” she answered.

“Is it the boat?” he questions.

“It's not the boat. I have to go now.” she called out while getting into her 1969 Chevrolet Camaro RS SS Indy 500 Pace Car.

“Is it the Masaru?” he expressed with hurt.

“It might be the Masaru.” she teased as she drove off to work.

“It's the Masaru! It's the Masaru!” he said with despair as he drops his pan with the eggs into the water then proceeds to do the same with himself. 

In a dancehall somewhere,

“Eduardo, move me.” Inko said as she pointed to Eduardo to give her a song to dance to. He spun at his DJ table and played Heaven Must Missing an Angel by Tavares for her. Inko was surrounded by handsome men in great suits when pulled away to show her in a stunning white dress that has sparkles all over it. As she dances her way down the staircase she gets close to one guy so he can dip her. The second one she comes across grabs her across her waist while lifting her up by one of her legs and spins her around. Then two guys lift her by her arms and carry her all the way to the dance floor. Where they proceed to dance. At the end of it one guy lifts her up by the waist to look up at the ceiling as she raises her hands to give air kisses to everyone.

Satisfied with her dream Inko wakes up. She then keeps dancing as she puts on a ponytail even while she makes her bed she keeps dancing. When her doorbell rings she goes to answer it even though she’s just wearing a plain purple T-shirt and Spiderman underwear. As she goes to her front door of her house she sees through the peephole to see who rang her doorbell and it was a cute UPS guy with a package for her. “Good morning.” she greeted him and signed for her package as well as informing him “I signed the waiver, so feel free to stick things in my slot.”. “Thanks.” he says awkwardly “No problem.” she offered as her cell phone rings she goes back in to answer it. “Hey! I'll be right in.” as she drops her package on her bed and hangs up her phone to get dressed.

The trailer that Rei sometimes lives with her actor boyfriend Enji Todoroki has them in a heated conversation “I want to get one thing straight between us.” Rei stated. “Go ahead. We're past keeping secrets at this point.” Enji countered. “This is going to be long, hard, and rough.” she said getting irritated “Sometimes when it's rough, I just get there faster.” he quipped “If you don't defuse this bomb, Bruce L.A. gonna be a new underwater attraction.” she snapped “Which wire? The red one or the blue one?” he questioned. And then Rei decided to break the tension by going “Bum,Bum,Bah.” ruined Enji’s concentration for his audition for a new movie called Maximum Extreme or ME for short. “That is not helping.” he said laughing a bit. Then a timer went off. “Ooh, my muffins.” Rei said getting her muffins from the oven. “This is stupid, anyway. I mean- Why wouldn't I just yank the wire?” Enji voiced his opinion on trying to defuse a bomb. “No honey, those are dummy wires, the real mechanism is inside encased in a titanium shell. If you trip the external feedback circuit, the bomb will detonate.” she says while breaking another egg for her blueberry muffin batter. “Wow. You know for a bikini waxer, you know an awful lot about bombs.” Enji said while giving her a kiss to her neck given that the corset that she is wearing left a lot of skin open, and realizing about her little slip-up she quickly turned around to face him so his focus was on her and not on her mistake. “Isn't it amazing how much information you can learn off the internet?” Rei said hoping that he thinks she just knew that from the internet as they lean in to kiss. But a phone rang. Then both grabbed the nearest one to them and answered “Hello.” but Rei’s phone was the one that was ringing and continued to talk while Enji just uncomfortably ended his “call” and listened to her getting summoned for “work” “Yeah, ok, I'll be right there.” She quickly put on a red jacket and brought a basket of her homemade muffins as she exited the trailer to get to her car, a 1957 Mercedes-Benz 300 SL Roadster W198 II as Enji exited as well wanting to talk about Yagi more.  
“When do I get to meet this Yagi?” he questioned. “Yagi's not a very social person.” she said begging Enji would just drop it. “But Yagi's a chick though, right?” getting hopeful while taking a piece from his muffin getting disgusted because it tasted awful. “I mean, definitely a woman, right?” As Rei got in her car and drove off he continued to talk even though he had a mouthful of awful muffin and eventually spat it out and threw it on the ground near her tire tracks.

At Yagi Toshinori Private Investigations building… 

“I don’t know if I can keep this facade up with Enji anymore.” Rei said sorrowfully as she put down her basket of muffins to give some to fellow angels as breakfast. “You don't want to be with a punkass wimp of a man who's intimidated by a strong woman anyway?” Mitsuki added her two cents on the subject from a couch “They come on all nice and lovey dovey, until they find out I can shatter a block with my head.” Rei declared. “I love that trick.” Inko said absentmindedly as she read a magazine on the other couch in the office. “Blueberry muffins? I made them from scratch.” Rei offers the other women pause because they know Rei can cook but the only food she can’t cook are pastries. “Yum. Sounds good. These look great, Rei.” Inko said as she and Mitsuki both one she was trying to be supportive to Rei but Mitsuki just sniffed the muffin and went “Oh, my God.” so she threw it at Inko “Ow.” Inko cried because it felt like being hit by a baseball. Mitsuki just playfully stuck out her tongue at Inko. Retaliating Inko threw her muffin at her only for her target to dodge and letting the muffin be embedded on the door. It was then that Shota Aizawa also known as John Bosley. “What do you call this?” he questioned pointing at the muffin clearly rooted in the door with a deadpan stare. “Chinese fighting muffin.” Mitsuki answered with a smile being glad the pastry hit the door and not her face while Inko giggled at the mess but Rei just looked at them both with disappointment. “Nothing to laugh about. A buddy of mine took a fighting muffin in the chest, they sent him home in 4 Ziploc bags.” he said with seriousness even though they all knew it to be false. Rei went to her basket and grabbed one and declared “They're not Chinese. They're not fighting. They're blueberry.” and then she plopped down next to Inko downcast.

“Rei are you okay?” Bosley asked, getting closer to them. “She's having secret-identity trouble, Bos.” Inko explained rubbing Rei’s back. “Aren't we all? Scoot.” he asked so he could sit next to them as well, even motioning Mitsuki to be on the same couch. “Rei…” he began “.. all my Angels, the heart is a muscle. In bodybuilding, we exercise the muscle and it grows bigger and stronger. It's the same with the heart.” he said with sincerity. “I must have the heart of a motherfucking rhino.” Mitsuki quipped “You do. Be proud of it. Mes Anges… these little hurts will heal. And at crunch time, your hearts will be so buff you'll be able to clean and jerk his love three sets, 10 reps each.” he finished with hoping it would cheer them up. “Thanks, Bos.” Rei said feeling cheered up as a phone rang “Excuse me, I have to take a phone call.” as he stood up to get the phone to get into contact with their boss Yagi Toshinori from the box that they always hear his voice from. “Good morning, Angels.” he greeted. “Good morning, Yagi.” they greeted back at the same time as Bosley readied the office T.V for the footage of their new assignments “Mitsuki, Rei, Inko, I hope you're rested and ready for your next assignment. Meet Eric Knox, a brilliant engineer and the founder of Knox Technologies, an up-and-coming communications software company. Last night, Knox was kidnapped and his voice-identification software was stolen.” Yagi informed as the T.V. showed Knox getting kidnapped while a woman he was with was left behind. “Who's the lady left behind?” Rei questioned. “Vivian Wood, she’s the president of Knox Technologies.” Yagi answered Rei’s question “Oh, she did it.” Inko said already convinced that Vivian was the guilty party while Rei playful shoved her. “I guess we can all go home then.” was heard from Vivian herself as she entered the office. “Angels, meet Vivian Wood, our new client. She's hired us to find Eric Knox.” Bosley says to introduce her, “Hello.” Inko said sheepishly while Rei just uttered “Hi.” Mitsuki asked “Miss Wood, who'd have the most to gain from Knox's disappearance?” “Me, probably. I'm his partner. Before we were partners… we were friends.” Vivian told them in a gloomy mood while she turned her head to see the embedded muffin for a bit then thinking nothing of it because she is too focused on Knox. “Does Knox have any enemies?” Inko asked. “Minrou Mineta, He's owner...of Red Star Systems, the largest communications satellite firm in the world.” Yagi answered her question while an image of Mineta appeared on the T.V. and Bosley gave them folders and spoke. “Six months ago, he tried to buy Knox Technologies. When Knox refused to sell, Mineta lost it.” “He must be a motherfucking prince then.” Mitsuki said with sarcasm because to her Mineta looked like a perverted pig. “Was there a ransom demand?” Rei asked Vivian, hoping to get some information. “Nothing. But I know he's still alive.” she said with hope for herself rather than the others around her. “I'll study the garage footage. Maybe there’s something there.” Inko said because out of the three of them she’s the best with security footage. “So Mineta is our only and best lead. Hopefully, he'll take us to Knox.” Rei said, trying to lift the tension out the room. “Mineta gets his weekly massage at Madame Wong's House of Blossoms. That's our best chance to feel him out.” Yagi informed the angels of their best chance to catch Mineta off guard. 

After getting into Mitsuki’s car and heading to Madame Wong’s to go to one of their employee rooms so they could get some of the worker’s work clothes with some to get to Mineta. Rei would be his masseuse while Inko and Mitsuki would be around the room. As Rei entered the room Mineta was in she since she was dressed as one the workers he'd immediately thought that she was his regular masseuse "Yoko" and heard him say to his phone “He said what? “Over my dead body"? I can accept those terms.” he then ended his call. “It's getting a little chilly in here, Yoko. I could use some warming up.” Mineta called to her so he could get his massage. His hair looked like meatballs. It was weird, but Rei put that aside and responded with “At your service.”. “Good. Could we get started this millennium?” he asked, getting a bit impatient. After taking off her shoes she ran to him and shouted “Banzai!” to land with her feet on his back for his massage. “Ooh, yeah.” Mineta said already, feeling bliss. “I’m feeling a lot of tension...in your 4th and 5th vertebrae.” Rei said trying to make a conversation to keep her cover “I know.” Mineta responded. She continued with “Let me see if I can work that out. By activating the right energy points, you can increase circulation...alleviate pain...or even… render a man unconscious.” finally knocking him out. She went to the floor to grab his key that was attached to his wrist, while whistling to single Inko and Mitsuki that it was time to get into his locker for information that might lead to Knox. Rei then gave the key to Inko and they all went to the locker room.  
“Okay, let's go.” Inko whispered after scoping out the locker room to make sure that nobody was in there. It was then Mitsuki’s turn to be lookout, Inko then opened the locker “Palm Pilot.” she uttered and passed it to Rei, Inko then said “Got the car key.” while making a copy of it. “I got his schedule.” Rei said while downloading Mineta’s schedule to one of their devices to track his moves.  
Mineta wakes up confused about why he fell asleep. “You must have dozed off.” “Yoko” said while rubbing lotion onto his back. “You're very good with your hands. I could use someone like you on my staff.” He offered a job that was probably based off of a bad porno. She simply rejected the offer by going “Thanks for the offer, but my hands aren't going anywhere near your staff.” . He laughed at that while she just rolled her eyes.

“If Mineta is behind Knox's disappearance, then someone else is doing his dirty work. Guaranteed.” Rei said as Mitsuki pulled her car at a fast food burger drive thru. But before they ordered their food, the speaker that the restaurant used was busted and just voicing status instead of sentences. Rei getting up and climbing over Mitsuki opened the speaker to get to the wires to fix it while Mitsuki asked “Hey Inko, how's it coming with the kidnapping footage?” “I'm just enhancing a reflection from the car window.” She answered while working. Rei fixed the speaker with the gum that she was chewing and closed it with a slam and went back to the passenger seat and went to the radio to listen Independent Women by Destiny’s Child. The drive thru was finally heard clearly “May I take your order please?” “Yeah, I’d like three cheeseburgers, three French fries and three cherry pies.” Mitsuki voiced their orders before joking. “What do you guys want?” Inko finished getting one of the kidnappers faces and printed the photo from her laptop’s small printer to show it to her fellow Angels, meanwhile Mitsuki pulled up to the drive thru window to get their order. “I found a clean frame on one of the kidnappers.” “Creepy Thin Man.” Rei commented because it was an accurate description of him, he was thin and hair creepy that formed a cowlick. ”Oh good, now we have a bad guy. All we have to do is look for him.” Mitsuki took the photo to look at it for a second then gave it back to Inko. “Find out if he works for Mineta.” Inko said while Mitsuki got their food saying ”What's Mineta doing tonight?” Rei looked at Mineta’s schedule and saw that he was having a party and voiced “Who's up for crashing a party?” They looked at each other and laughed after Mitsuki posed for an air guitar moment and they then left the drive thru without paying for their food!


	3. The Party and The Kidnapped Client

A/N: I’M HIGHLY INVESTED IN THE ALL FOR ONE IS HISASHI MIDORIYA THEORY!!!

A/N2: *Good Afternoon and *You speak Japanese very well! 

A/N3: *Blowfish

In the night of Los Angeles outside of the building that was being held for Mineta’s party the Angels and Bosley were in one of the agency's cars to get ready for the party where Inko would be a waitress, Bosley would be a guest with Mitsuki and Rei would be his female entourage. They were going over some last minute details when Inko took out a briefcase of molar caps to hand out to everybody but these are way different from your average molar caps. “Bos” as Inko passed one over to him but he looked at his cap. “Thanks, Inko.” Mitsuki thanked her as she put the cap on “No problem.” Inko uttered putting her cap on, looking at Bosley, she explained “It's a mic-transmitter, Bos. Just stick it on your back molar like a cap.” Bosley being a little flustered by what it was quickly said “I know. It's a mouth-mic. Sure.” “We'll be able to always stay in touch the whole time.” Rei simply commented. Inko then left the car to go with the other waiters that were hired for the event while the other Angels were finishing to put on their wigs as part of their disguise. Mitsuki opted for a short, straight, red hair wig that completed her black dress while Rei went with a long straight black wig that flattered her dress. 

After exiting the elevator to get to the party Bos, Mitsuki,and Rei were looked at by security. After they walked a few feet away from the guards Bosley started talking. “Ok, we're in deep cover now, so if you can't remember John David, just call me J.D alright. Think of....” he paused trying to think of something.

“Jelly doughnut.” Rei suggested.

“Jack Daniels.” Mitsuki offered, more like quipped.

“Juvenile delinquents.” Rei jokes. 

“John DeLorean.” Mitsuki quipped again. 

They spotted Mineta from across the room so Mitsuki and Rei walked away from Bos so he could try to talk to Mineta about information about Knox, but before she left Mitsuki teased Bosley “There's your date, J.D.” 

“Excuse me, ladies.” Mineta excused himself from his own female entourage when he saw Bosley and he thought Bosley was of great importance so went to introduce himself “Minoru Mineta. Welcome.” Bosley just gave him he’s fake alias and profession “John David Rage, self-help guru.” Mineta question “John David Rage?” while Rei giggles at Bosley’s attempt for a profession through their earpieces before telling him ”Relax, Bos. Order a drink.”. So Bosley turns to his right to one of the waitresses on the shoulder to order a drink “Excuse me. Miss?” the waitress revealed that she was Inko and said “Yes. Hi.”. “Hi...miss. How about a hammerhead, please.” Inko replied with “No problem.” While getting his drink Inko was going past Mitsuki and asked her. “Any fucking creepy thin men?” Inko answered passing by “Lots of creepy, none thin.”.

Meanwhile with Rei a guy was trying to talk to her. “l was wondering if--“ he was about to finish his question but she interrupted him with a “No.” He attempted to try again “So you’re saying there's no chance--“ she interrupted him again by saying “No. No.”. The guy, realizing he had no chance, left.

When Inko went back to the bar to get drinks to bring to the guest to keep her cover and met with the bartender he was handsome with curly black short hair, grey eyes, freckles, and his bartender’s apron was stitched with his name on it “Hisashi Midoriya” he greeted her with “*Konnichiwa.” she responded with “*Nihongo no shaberu no sugoi ne!". “That's incredible.” he said suddenly, Inko questioned smiling “What is?” “Your smile.” he gave his answer while complimenting her. “Thanks.” she said, still smiling.

Bosley is questioning Mineta about the interior design of the building “This place, it's Japanese, is it not?” with his mouth open to let the Angels hear, it was helpful to hear the conversation but it made Mineta uncomfortable to talk to an open mouth “It's a 13th-century Shinto temple. I had it-“ so uncomfortable that he stuttered “I had it FedEx'd from Kyoto.” Mineta turned around to a waitress who was passing out slices of *fugu wonderful if “John Rage” “Blowfish?” “Isn't that poisonous?” Bosley asks cautiously. Mineta goes “It's a rare delicacy for the man who has no fear of an excruciating death.” trying to calm him down but failing miserably. Over the earpiece Mitsuki tells Bosley “Technically, 1 in 60 is fatal.”. Not really liking his chance of 1.6667 of living after eating the fish he takes a slice of blowfish and chews it. After he swallows it he fakes some pain and jokes “Tastes like chicken. That would go very nicely with broccoli.” The two men laugh while Mineta tells him “The man laughs at death.” With Inko talking through the earpiece “Good work, Bos. Now get him to talk about Knox.”. With Mineta deciding to challenge Bosley “At last, a worthy adversary. But let's see if you can survive a test of intuition and judgment.” The men laughed again but this time Bosley was doing a nervous laughter.

Meanwhile with Inko giving out drinks to guests her fellow Angels noticed that she had a cute moment with the bartender. Mitsuki asked, “Inko, what are you doing? That bartender is cute.” not really liking that one of her friends was losing focus on their mission , she responded with “I'm working.” but Rei encourages her “He likes you. Go back and flirt a little.”. 

So taking a little breath, she went back to Hisashi. He saw her coming so quickly went “That was fast.” Inko not really thinking about her next words went “They don’t call me Balls-Out Inko for nothing.” a very awkward “Right.” comes from Hisashi, continuing “I’d hadn’t seen you in one of these before, are you new?” asking about waitressing. Deciding to jump on the new topic of the conversation Inko went “Brand new. I'm like a virgin, you know. I mean, it's my first time...here at Mineta's.” laughing very awkwardly. Rei hearing through the earpiece that this wasn’t meant to be went “Oh, boy. She's going down.” but Mitsuki still thinking that Inko has a chance with him, went “No way. He's into her.”. Rei being skeptical “Just pick up the tray and walk away.” so Inko went with it, but Mitsuki told her “No, no, no, no. Stay. Stay and talk to him.” and Inko went with that too, making her look like somebody who can’t make up their mind. Rei giving this one last chance said “Flip your hair.” Into question “What?”. So Rei repeated it more firmly “Flip your goddamn hair.” Flipping her hair to the sound of a gong Inko looked back at Hisashi, who was looking at her in awe, she continued to walk away, with Hisashi making up his mind to try to get a date with her took some sake for courage. He caught up to her “Say, excuse me. I’m sorry, I don't usually do this, but I was wondering- of course unless you're already seeing somebody else maybe you know-“ “Yeah.” Inko said with hope unintentionally giving him the impression that she was seeing someone. “Yeah, of course you are. I’m sorry.” he said feeling disheartened that she was with someone and went back to the bar. Seeing her mistake went “No, no, no! I'm not seeing anyone. Free.”, gaining his confidence back, Hisashi asked “Okay, Thursday?” “My favorite day.” Inko said with a smile “Great. I'm gonna get tickets.” Hisashi voiced happily, Inko beaming went “I love tickets.” and they went back to their work. “What do you know? A guy who speaks Inko.” Rei teased after that exchange went haywire to landing perfectly while sipping some champagne. Mitsuki confused about why Bosley was radio silent for the past few minutes asked “Where's J.D.?”.

Turns out that Mineta’s test of intuition and judgement was a sumo wrestling match and since they didn’t have the build of one they used a sumo suit, the drums were drumming as the fight commenced. They ran into each feeling the full force of their impact but neither one went down yet, they ran again they still stood tall, at the third impact Bosley’s legs buckled declaring victory for Mineta to celebrate he gave Bosley a body slam then started pounding his sumo suit’s belly like drum while roaring, the drums that were playing throughout the fight stopped declaring the fight over. Bosley was still on the flooring moving side to side, trying to be stable so he could get up but it wasn’t working so asked “Will somebody help me up, please? Hello, girls? Are you hearing me?” but nobody helped him.

Rei was looking for Bosley when she saw the guy that they’ve been looking for, Creepy Thin Man who was smoking a cigarette, she alerted the others “Thin Man, 10:00.” hearing that they both went to Rei’s 10 while she followed him making sure to keep at least a car length behind him to make him suspicious of her but he saw through it anyway and started walking away from her. So he left trailing cigarette smoke while he went through a walkway to another walkway that had to be opened by a button, the walkway closed before the Angels could reach him, before Thin Man pushed the button to open the elevator door he picked up his umbrella and entered an elevator, the closed before Rei could get to him, turning around so she could complain to her fellow Angels “Why do they always run?” before kicking down the door next to her so they could go down the stairs and follow Thin Man, while going down the stairs Mitsuki and Rei took off their wigs and dresses so they could put on battle clothing and continued chasing after Thin Man. He went out of the building still having his smoke until he had enough and threw it on the ground and started running. The Angels saw him and went after him. Thin Man went after alleyway to alleyway trying to lose them but with no such luck. 

He found an alleyway that’s big enough to lose them and when they entered he pulled a gun from his shoe and fired at them. Inko hearing and seeing the shots yelled “Watch it!” and the Angels went different ways to get away from the gunfire Inko went to an alleyway that was made out of concrete, Mitsuki got to a stairwell, and Rei walked up a part of a metal to get behind a brick wall. The Thin Man fired even when he hit a gate and ran out of bullets. Hearing the clicking of an empty gun Mitsuki yelled “You girls okay?!” the other came out of their hiding spots running to Thin Man. Noticing this he throws away his gun, straightens up and goes through the opening of the gate and rolls into a crouch ready for a fight. Mitsuki shouted “No!” when she tried to push through only to discover it was locked, Rei seeing Inko running towards them and not stopping thinking quickly and said “Brace!” to Mitsuki making their hands into a square platform and they then crouch and told Inko to “Jump!” so when she jumped with them straightening up Inko would clear the gate to get to Thin Man. Doing this Inko grabbed a sheet that was being hung to dry so she could swing and to try to knock down Thin Man easier, she missed the first time because he moved but when she hit a brick wall to turn around she got him the second time and he hit the gate that Mitsuki and Rei climbed so they could help Inko take him down.

The Angels grouped together to Thin Man that he was outnumbered but he just pulled apart his umbrella to reveal it was an umbrella that concealed a sword and he tried to stab Inko but Mitsuki and Rei flipped her so she can kick him, the kick sent him flipping through the air and Mitsuki and Rei then kicked him back to the gate where he stumbled to the ground.

The Angels gave him a yell as a warning but he didn’t take it, he just yelled back at them and split them up so he could have a better chance at fighting them. He kicked Mitsuki and Rei away from Inko and was pushing her back by swinging his sword at her, kicking her through a wooden fence he then tried to stab her again but was stopped by Rei with a broom, they then had a quote sword fight before she was also kicked to the metal gate. Thin Man then tried to stab her but Mitsuki stopped him by getting on his back, but he just pushed her into a brick wall that had a metal knob coming out of it which caused her to let out a gasp of pain, he then grabbed her by the hair and threw her on the ground where she hit another brick wall. But when he threw her, he took some of her hair out of her scalp and just brushed it against his face and neck.  
Noticing Inko was getting back up, he threw his sword at her, but she spun away. He tried to run away but Inko caught up with him to try to kick him then used her back to let Mitsuki to roll on it, so she could land a kick on him. Rei then gave him a drop kick and Mitsuki caught her and then twirled her to kick Thin Man in the face. Inko then made a leaping kick at him which made him roll to the ground. After gaining his footing he then run away and the Angels chased him again but time he evaded them because chasing after him they only could find a dead end with 4 doors. 

Mitsuki said with urgency “Check them all!” they then kicked 3 of the 4 doors down, but found no Thin Man.

“Clear!” Rei stated.

“Clear!” Inko said. 

“Clear!” Mitsuki voiced.

They then turned to the last door kicking it while yelling but it didn’t budge they did it again but it still didn’t work. They finally threw Mitsuki through the window above the door to gain entry and she landed in dirty water with rats as a bonus. She then took off a wooden plank that was blocking the door to let the others in and once they were inside they saw a man bound to a chair with rats on his feet. 

They went over to him to help him and remove his blindfold to reveal their client.

“Knox.” Mitsuki stated.

Back at the office of Yagi Toshinori Private Investigations...

“Great work, Angels, but our job's only half-finished. There 's still the matter of Mr. Knox's stolen technology.” Yagi said from his speaker. After she took a drink out of her smoothie Mitsuki asked “So what's so special about your software?” Stuttering Eric said Oh It's really....It's really quite amazing. We developed a program. You see, everyone's voice is unique. It has a unique signature…like a … like a snowflake. And it can be mapped similar way to that of like a fingerprint- Vivian cut him explaining it “It’s Audio DNA. It makes it impossible to disguise or scramble a voice signal.” “Which is exactly why Mineta wants it.” Yagi informed them. “Of course. All Red Star's telecommunication satellites have global positioning systems. Combine that with voice identification-“ Inko started figuring it out “Red Star can turn any cell phone could be a homing device.” Rei finished for her. “No one could hide. You can imagine if this got into the wrong hands how dangerous this would be. It would be the end of privacy.” Vivian said devastated. Yagi told them “That's where you come in, Angels. Mineta is premiering his Red Star racer at the California Speedway.” “That’s our chance for a little recon. We should plant a hidden camera on Mineta.” Rei suggested “Looks like it's off to the races, Angels.” Yagi joked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t make the deadline!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about doing Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle as well, with this style but it'll have to depend on the free time that I have and if I get it in time because at March 31 Charlie's Angels and Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle are gonna be off Netflix. If you're interested in drawing artwork for this go ahead! Just alert me on here when it's done so I can see it.


End file.
